


Jack

by c_morrigan



Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_morrigan/pseuds/c_morrigan
Summary: That’s all I have for now! This is sort of a work in progress, but I’m not sure if I’m going to write anymore (also if somebody else would like to continue I would be a very large fan of that)
Kudos: 8





	Jack

Jack stared at Morrigan. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. But Morrigan was never going to tell him. Part of him wanted to just lift his eye patch and find out. But that felt too invasive. It was why he had never liked his gift. It was one thing to read the emotions of strangers, people he would never see again. It was one thing to look at someone he knew with their permission. 

But it was another thing entirely to lift the eye patch and look at his sister without her knowing. When she clearly didn’t want to tell him what had happened. So instead he found himself doing Mog's chores for her, coming to meals later than usual so that she could crow over having gotten the seat, obligingly playing chess with her and a million other little things.

After a while, he felt like maybe Morrigan would be okay. That she could just feel down, and he didn’t need to know why, maybe there wasn’t even a reason, but she would know that he'd be there for her. That she could escape from her thoughts with him.

And then he knocked on her door one day and his sister was gone.

He didn’t worry at first. Morrigan had told him she would be in her room when she wasn’t many times. It usually meant she wanted to be alone. But something didn’t feel quite right. Morrigan had seemed so much happier recently. Had something happened?

And he noticed the missing umbrella. And the hastily made bed. The lack of shoes. And he felt worry creeping up on him.

He ran around to all her usual places.

The Smoking Parlour. No sign of Morrigan, but he made a mental note to find Frank a therapist.

He took the steps up to the rooftop, but that was devoid of life save for birds that were surprising quite vicious.

The Music Salon. Jack turned back almost immediately at the sounds of Dame Chanda singing to Sir Wednesday of the Midweek. Morrigan wasn’t going to be anywhere near that.

Feeling as though he had tried everywhere, Jack ran into Jupiter's study.

Jupiter looked up at the sudden bang of the door as Jack crashed into the room.

"Uncle Jove, have you seen Morrigan? She told me she was in her room, but she's not, and I've looked everywhere for her. I'm worried about her."

Jupiter looked at his nephew, and Jack didn’t need to take off his eyepatch to see the emotions flickering across Jupiter's face. "When did you last see her?"

Jack paused. It hadn't been that long ago, but in his worry it felt like many days had passed. "This morning. And I asked Charlie and Kedgeree and Martha and none of them have seen her all day."

“What about Fen?”

Uh. “She’s... out.” Smuggling Wunimals across the border. But Jupiter didn’t actually know that. He was under the impression that Fen was visiting family.

Jupiter looked worried. "She's been weird ever since… since the Hollowpox I suppose."

"It can't have been easy for her, Uncle Jove," Jack said gently. "But don’t blame yourself.”

Jupiter nodded. "I'll see if I can find her." His chair scraped the ground as he rose from his desk.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all I have for now! This is sort of a work in progress, but I’m not sure if I’m going to write anymore (also if somebody else would like to continue I would be a very large fan of that)


End file.
